convergence_omniversal_heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spinel (Steven Universe)
Spinel is the main antagonist of Steven Universe: The Movie, a Homeworld Gem, and the former playmate of Pink Diamond. She was created thousands of years ago to serve as a friend to Pink Diamond before she got her colony (Earth). Spinel is controlled by Mokko in Convergence, and was introduced into the roleplay in the time period just before the events of Steven Universe: The Movie. History (Convergence) The Wilds Arc Departure Spinel first appeared in Convergence atop her Injector while drifting through space, apparently on her way to perform the role she plays in Steven Universe: The Movie. Her device was soon grabbed by a massive clawed spaceship, which caused her to seek out the controller of said ship. Soon after beginning her search, she met Apatite, who, after a brief discussion, invited Spinel into her ship for apple cider. Spinel was soon told by Apatite's friend Aegerine that her Injector was badly damaged, and Spinel was asked to assist in gathering repair materials. Spinel and Apatite ventured to a somewhat barren planet to collect moss and iron-rich water, but they had an encounter with an Alpha Crystal and were promptly sent into The Multiverse. Spinel Appears Spinel and Apatite arrived in The Wilds, the homeland of Keda. When they realized they were in a cave, Spinel realized how cold the snow was. After her companion expressed hesitance, she carried Apatite through it. To be continued... Personality Spinel is usually hot-headed and aggressive, yet also has a goofy and playful demeanor, which is most likely a result of her strong emotions after being abandoned mixing with the remnants of her personality before her abandonment. She's confident and bold, and also quite snarky, but she has been shown to have a soft side in Convergence, as seen during her interactions with Apatite. Powers and Abilities Spinel was originally created for entertainment purposes rather than combat purposes, but despite this, she is more than capable of utilizing her Gem Rejuvenator and stretchy body in order to overwhelm opponents. She has not technically engaged in combat so far in Convergence. Gem Rejuvenator The Gem Rejuvenator is a weapon appearing in Steven Universe: The Movie that Spinel will use in Convergence. The Gem Rejuvenator has the appearance of a scythe, with a blade composed of white energy with a pink glow. The energy appears to extend from the pink gem at the top of the Rejuvenator's handle. The Rejuvenator is capable of immediately poofing Gems and reverting them back to their original form, wiping their memory in the process. Gem Recycler The Gem Recycler is an alternate use of the Gem Rejuvenator. The Gem Recycler is set to appear in Convergence: Omniversal Heroes, and does not exist in Steven Universe: The Movie. The Gem Recycler can be activated by twisting the Gem on the Gem Rejuvenator. The primary function of the Gem Recycler is to dispose of organic life forms and shatter gems. Notably, the handle of the Gem Recycler is so hot that Spinel cannot hold it without receiving serious injuries. The Gem Recycler has a similar appearance to the Gem Rejuvenator, but the gem at the top of the handle is slightly brighter, and the rest of the handle is red, a result of the weapon being in a constant state of overheating. The blade has a more white outline than a pink outline, meaning the pink energy outlining the Gem Rejuvenator's blade may have been what prevented the weapon from shattering gems. When the Gem Recycler comes into contact with organic life, it burns away at it, and when it shatters a gem, it harvests said gem's energy. Stretchy Body Spinel's stretchy body is her inherent gem ability, and it has been seen being used often in Convergence. Spinel is capable of stretching her limbs, fingers, and neck to ridiculous proportions. Additionally, she's capable of expanding the size of singular or multiple body parts at a time, usually her hands in order to up the impact of her punches. Spinel takes advantage of this ability and sometimes simply uses it to goof off. Relationships (Convergence) Apatite Apatite is the first character Spinel met in Convergence, after Apatite accidentally had Aegerine's ship grab and damage Spinel's Injector, believing the device was abandoned. Their relationship began on a sour note, but the two soon became friends, Spinel even taking up Apatite on her offer to enter Aegerine's ship. Spinel and Apatite appear to have an overall very positive relationship now, with Spinel having a soft spot for her fellow Homeworld gem. While initially finding Apatite's shyness laughable, Spinel now finds it endearing, while Apatite admires Spinel's pride, strength, and boldness. Aegerine Spinel met Aegerine after the latter's spacecraft damaged the former's Injector. The two don't particularly have a positive or negative relationship, although Spinel may still resent Aegerine for breaking her Injector. Trivia * Mokko intends to have a fusion between Spinel and Apatite appear in Convergence: Omniversal Heroes. * Spinel is your favorite character. * Spinel is currently the best character in Convergence. Category:Mokko's Cast Category:Steven Universe Characters Category:Anti-Heroes